Fred (A Fugue)
by stillroisin
Summary: The object of the game is not to think about the game. Think about the game and you lose. (Percy, you lose).


**Fred (A Fugue)**

 _Fugue (noun),_ _a contrapuntal composition in which a short phrase is introduced by one part and successively taken up by others and developed by interweaving the parts; or, a state of loss of awareness of one's identity often coupled with flight from one's usual environment or routine._

* * *

The object of the game is not to think about the game. Think about the game and you lose (Percy, you lose). The game is Fred. Don't think about Fred. (You lose).

Percy's soul is shriveled. It doesn't fill up his skin and he's forgetting where he starts and stops. (Percy can't come to work today he doesn't feel good he can't come to work he doesn't feel today Percy doesn't feel). Did he mention that he was resigning?

 _Knight Bus after Knight Bus roars passed but there's something wrong with them. The colour is wrong, and they don't have enough decks. They come one after another - why are there so many?_

 _"Oi! Watch where you're going, mate!"_

 _I stumble as I bounce off his shoulder but I don't stop walking._

Your watch is lying. The second hand ticks around a circle and ends back where it started. (But that's not how it works, is it?) You're forgetting where he starts and stops (stop it, Percy).

Percy doesn't feel, his soul is shriveled. No one's heard him make a joke since he was at Hogwarts. (Don't think about Fred.) He pulled Fred out of the rubble (you lose).

 _A hazy sky hangs low._ _Everything feels too quiet, as though muted. People swarm the streets like ants, their dead-eyed gazes fixed forward_ _why is everything so quiet? I think it might rain._

You can't feel because you're forgetting where you start and stop. When was the last time you made a joke? You're going around and around in circles (don't think about Fred). The last time you saw him you were going to resign (you lose).

Percy can't come into work today, he doesn't fill up his skin. The second hand starts again where it ended (bullshit). Percy pulled him out of the rubble. (The object of the game is not to think about Fred).

 _The rough cobblestones crash upward and I throw out my hand to stop them._

 _"Are you okay?" Someone's tugging me up by the arm. "You going to a fancy dress party or something?"_

 _My palm feels wet. Is it raining?_

 _"Sir! You're bleeding!"_

 _I pull away and the crowd is like a swirling obstacle course. People are staring but I need to keep going. The first few drops fall before umbrellas begin to bloom._

The last time you saw him you were at Hogwarts (you lose, Percy). He said "You're joking, Perce!" he said "You actually _are_ joking." He didn't think he'd heard you joke since you were (Percy can't come into work today, did he mention he's resigning?)

 _Fast-swelling puddles reflect the blood-red sunset. Time goes around in a circle (tick-tick-tick.) The watchband snaps as I tear it off and the clock face shatters under my boot. I make up a game I can't win._

The object of the game is not to think about the game.

Think about the game and you lose.

The game is Fred.

Don't think about Fred.

(Percy, you lose).

* * *

 _A/N: This story was originally written for the HPFF_ Game On collab. It's also one of the most difficult things I've ever written! I started out by doing something called a 'pantoum' (a Malay verse form where the second and fourth lines of the previous verse become the first and third lines of the following verse) where the goal was to end with the canon-quote sequence. Then I restructured those pantoum lines into prose, and counterpointed them with the short narrative, to make a fugue.

 _The lines "Did I mention I'm resigning," "You're joking, Perce (...) You actually_ are _joking (...) I don't think I have heard you joke since you were-" are all from chapter 31 of_ Deathly Hallows _. All rights to Rowling._

I realize this is a very odd little story, so definitely let me know what you think!

Also, sorrysorrysorry for making you lose the game! I thought it was a clever twist on the prompt :P


End file.
